The following disclosure relates to a printer having a storage printing function and a carbon-copy printing function and to a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a computer of the printer.
There is known a storage printing function as one of functions of a printer. In the case where the storage printing function is effective, when a print job is received from an external device, the printer stores image data contained in the print job into a memory without immediate printing, and when a print instruction for the print job is thereafter received, the printer starts printing an image based on the image data contained in the print job.
There is known a carbon-copy printing function as another of the functions of the printer. In the case where the carbon-copy printing function is effective, the printer automatically creates a plurality of bit map data based on page-description-language data (hereinafter referred to as “PDL data”) contained in the print job and sequentially prints images based on the plurality of bit map data.
Examples of a mode of storage of the image data contained in the print job by the printer include: a mode in which the PDL data is stored in the memory; and a mode in which the PDL data is rasterized to bit map data, and the bit map data is compressed and stored. The mode of storage of the image data contained in the print job may be selected by comparing an amount of the PDL data with an amount of the compressed bit map data.